The Broken Spider
by Screwball6580
Summary: Kumo Spindel A Student at UA High faces the many trails of being a Hero-In-Training but when his Father, the Pro-Hero Overload is killed in front of him can he stay on the path of a Hero or will he crossover to a path where there is no return


**UA Entrance Exam**

* * *

_In the middle of Musutafu stood two injured heroes, a man four mechanical limbs on his back and the upper portion of his hero costume ripped to shreds, and a heroine, with numerous injuries and was bleeding profusely. both heroes stood injured 20 feet from a massive muscle-bound Villain with blood on his spiked fists_

_"Meltdown...Please stop this now" pleaded the Male hero _

_"Arachnid, Rad, the two of you stole my dream from me that day, I will never stop until the two of you are dead" Meltdown said charging at the heroes_

_The Heroine Rad moved in front of the injured hero Arachnid only to be smacked out of the way by the muscle-bound villain. Meltdown immedietly plunged his spiked fist into Arachnid's chest_

_"And don't worry I'll make sure to visit your preggo wif..." Began Meltdown as he was struck by a fist covered with arcing green lightning_

_Meltdown was sent flying into a adjacent building, the severely injured hero began finding it harder and harder to keep his eyes open as he was bleeding out. In his vision he saw his sister Rocket Rad and his friend and the Symbol of Peace, Deku who tried to call his name as the light in his eyes began to fade rapidly_

_kumo_

_Kumo_

_Kumo!_

* * *

I awoke from my dream with a start at the sound of my name being called from the other room

"Kumo If you don't wake up and get ready you're going to be late for the Exam" rang the voice of my mother

Mere moments pass as my eyes snap open as I register the words my mother spoke, without hestation I get dressed in my usual clothes along with my mouth mask and head downstairs to be met with the sight of my mother and numerous spiders crawling on the walls and ceiling

"Morning Mom" I say looking at a women wearing a black robe and four extra limbs coming from her upper back

"Better eat quickly or else you'll be late" my mother said as a blue box lowers itself in front of me be a string of web that was attached to a large black tarantula

"Thanks Harry" I say removing the web from the box

"Thanks mom, I Love you" I say heading to the door

"Knock those examinees out of the park" My mother said as I close the door with a smile

_~Time Skip~_

UA High the number 1 Hero School in the world, I could have gone to any hero school, but I chose the same school that my father graduated from, I began to smile which only grew as I got closer and closer. Once inside the auditorium I sat next to a boy with yellow hair with a black streak, every examinees was greeted by the sight of Present Mic, The Voice Hero. he began explaining the Entrance Exam, there were three types of villians each one have a different point value, however while he was explaining the Pro-Hero was interrupted by a teen who sounded uptight as he voiced his opinion on the printout which said that there were four villains, which I didn't like, the hair on the back my neck stood up as I looked at the Villian the Voice Hero called the 0-Pointer. after the explaination all the examinees were given a paper with a letter, the paper that was handed to me had the letter** B** on it. leaving the auditorium I stood infront Battle Ground B with numerous others, as we wait I am approached by someone with round buzzing wings and hexigonal eyes(Fly Quirk)

"That's a cool harness you have there, is it suppose to help your Quirk?" asked the boy who was gestering towards the _X _shaped object across my chest which made me chuckle

"This _Harness_ doesn't help my Quirk, it _is_ my Quirk" I say as my black limbs separated from my chest earning a look of fear

Pulling down my mask I show the boy my fangs with a devilish smile

"Just stay out of my web Little Fly" I say putting my mask of as the doors open

Without a moment of hesitation I run into the fake city and end up being confronted by a 3-Pointer which I Immediately pounce on landing on its flat head on all fours, seconds after landing my hands and eyes glow a poisonous green as I melt through the 3-Pointers head,

_3 Points Acquired_

With the 3-Pointer destroyed my eyes return to thier venomous purple color, soon after the other Examinees join the fray, taking out the villianous robots. While I'm racking up points I see Bug Boy about to be crushed by a falling 2-Pointer, without thinking I remove my mask and use my Quirk. my lower jaw splits in two as a web shoots out and attaches itself the the boy with the Fly Quirk, grabbing hold of the web I pull with all my strength and safe him

"You Okay Bug Boy?" I ask the shaken up teen

He simply nods his head and thanks me

"Hey don't just stand around get out there and rack up some points" I say heading to finish the Exam

* * *

**Kumo Spindel**

_His Quirk: Irradiated Arachnid. while having the physical traits and abilities of the Arachnids Kumo is also able to generate and absorb large amounts of radiation. he is also able to load enough radiation into an object to cause a Radiation Explosion, However he can't use this Quirk while submerged in water_

* * *

After taking out a 3-Pointer and slamming it into a 2-Pointer, Gaining me a total of 65 points, Present Mic annouces that there are two minutes remaining which causes my neck hair to stand up, my eyes immediately grow wide

_The 0-Pointer_

As if on cue The 0-Pointer from the grounds of the city and towered over a majority of the buildings, I was about to turn and run like the others but my Spider-Sense_(Yes..I'm Calling it that, Get Over IT)_went off, in the path of the 0-Pointer was a girl stuck under rubble, without the slightest bit of hestitation I run to the girl passing others who looked at me in shock, once I was at the girl I take hold of the robot and hold it in place until something knocks it over. The girl was safe but my Spider-Sense was still going off looking up a see someone with unruly green hair falling out of the sky

_He took out the 0-Pointer to save us, now it's turn to return the favor_

Immediately my lower jaw splits open and I begin producing web and shaping it with my Spider legs creating a net which I string to the adjacent walls, once done I notice that he was falling to fast, even with my webs tensile strength he was going to go right through it, my attention is immediately drawn towards something float towards the boy, it was the girl on top of a floating robot. when the boy was in range the girl slapped the boy on his cheek causing his descent to slow to the point where he was like a bag of feather landing on my web. removing my shoes I climb up the wall and onto my web it was then that I saw the severity of his injuries, his arm and both of his legs were a sickly purple. Both his legs and his arm were broken, gently picking him up my spider legs grab the web and and lower us down, once there I saw Youthful Heroine Recovery Girl. standing in front of the not-so-Youthful Heroine I place the boy down and watch as she heals him by placing a kiss on his head. With the boy healed he is carried to the infirmary as the rest proceed to the written portion

* * *

_~Time Skip~_

It has been one week since Kumo took the Entrance Exam to UA High and since then he has been waiting for the letter, during his wait he has spent his time strengthening his Spider appendeges

"Kumo, It's here" Kumo's mother sang from the front door

Kumo removes hisself from his pull up bar and goes straight to the letter from UA and sit at the table with my mother, opening the letter we find a cylindrical disk, setting it down on the we watch as a prejection appears

**"Booyah I am Here as a perjection now"**

Both Kumo and His Mother's eyes grow wide at the sight of the number 1 hero in japan in the perjection

**"I Know It's been awhile but with great power come a great amount of paper work"** All Might said coughing into his fist

**"My apologizes Young Man, The Truth is I Didn't come to this city just to fight villians, you're looking at the newest UA Facility Member"** All Might says earning looks of shock from both Kumo and his mother

"Oh...My...God..." Kumo's Mother says in a low voice

"Our son is going to be taught by All Might Himself"

**"Huh?..Yes?..What's the matter..Who's Showboating?...Oh sorry I'll wrap it up...But I have to show him something first...Wait I have to Do ****_How Many_**** of these things?****_(Sigh)_**** So Moving On"** All Might says as he continues

**"You Ace the written portion and earned 65 Combat Points and 12 Rescue Points, you see the Practical Exam was graded on combat alone, How could a Hero Course reject someone who is committed to saving others no matter the Consequences to himself...Welcome Kumo Spindel...You've made it...You are part of the Hero Academia" **All Might says gaining cheers from Kumo's Mother as she smothered her Little Spider

This was the Beginning, the Beginning of Kumo Spindel's Hero Career

* * *

So my first **My Hero Academia** Fanfiction, so Excited, my first idea was to only give my charater a Radiation Quirk, but then I got the idea of giving him a dual Quirk like Shoto Todoroki, plus it's acually quite funny if you think about it, Oc is a Radioactive spider, get it. so I do hope you Enjoy _The Broken Spider_, and please read, Follow/Favorite and leave a review, I appreciate all forms of feedback

Live Long, Have Fun, and Never Make Sense

Because

**What Fun Is There In Making Sense **


End file.
